


even ninjas get sick sometimes

by lucyissleepy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, I just wanted to write something light, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, fuck it im posting this, idk so here, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyissleepy/pseuds/lucyissleepy
Summary: Sasuke takes care of Naruto :)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. Ch. 1

Sasuke Uchiha liked long walks at night. He knew it was a bit cliche, but watching the stars twinkle over the Leaf Village brought some kind of peace to his clouded mind. This particular evening, he was walking over a small bridge; his feet had carried him towards Team 7's old training ground. They still used it occasionally, but the everflowing list of mission requests made sure they were out and about 24/7. 

Just as he finished crossing the bridge, his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a small drop of blood. That small drop was the first of many, trailing forward towards the darkness.

Must be an animal, he thought to himself, continuing on with a bit more speed, following the trail. As he got closer, he squinted to see a patch of yellow hair sticking up in the grass. A dog, perhaps? He questioned, hurrying to get a closer look. Peering into the tall grass, he saw none other than Naruto himself. 

"Naruto?," he questioned, poking the boy with his foot, "Oi, dobe!" A bit more worried now, he knelt down and rolled the boy onto his back. Sasuke gasped at the bruises covering the boy's face. Scouting the area, he found nothing but an almost empty syringe. Grabbing Naruto and the empty syringe, he ran to the first person he could think of who would know what had happened.

Kakashi Hatake had just finished his dinner, and was sitting down with his favorite book when there was a knock at his door. Sighing, he got up and opened the door, a small frown peeking through his ever present mask. "Sasu-?," Kakashi asked, but he didn't get to finish his sentence before the dark haired boy shoved a small blonde boy into his arms. Looking down, he quickly recognized the face, (and orange tracksuit), of his student, Naruto Uzumaki. "What happened to him?," asked Kakashi immediately.

"Don't know," replied Sasuke darkly, sitting down next to the blonde, "I found him passed out in the grass, with this by his side." Sasuke pulled out the empty syringe.

Kakashi's brows furrowed in thought.

"So," Sasuke's voice cut through Kakashi's thoughts, "you gonna explain why he's covered in bruises?"

Kakashi thought for a moment, before meeting Sasuke's gaze with a heavy look in his eyes. "What's said in here can't leave this room, okay?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at Kakashi's tone, before nodding. He sat patiently, allowing Kakashi to gather his thoughts.

"You remember learning about the Fourth Hokage's final fight against the nine tailed fox, right?"

Sasuke nodded quickly.

"Unfortunately, the Fourth never actually defeated it."

"That's impossible! Everyone remembers the beast falling!"

"They aren't allowed to speak about what really happened that night. The Fourth knew the beast was far too powerful, so instead he sealed it into a newborn baby."

Kakashi watched Sasuke connecting the dots, before his eyes widened in realization. "You don't mean-"

"Yes, that newborn was Naruto."

Sasuke sat in shock for a moment, staring at the boy laying next to him. He mulled over the new information for a while before he spoke again. "You never answered my question though. Why is he covered in bruises? There was no evidence of a fight, nor any offensive wounds."

In Kakashi's eyes, something similar to pity glimmered as he looked at the blonde boy. "The Hokage was naive. He thought everyone would see his boy as a hero, someone who helped stop the nine tailed fox from killing us all. Unfortunately, the villagers saw things differently. When they look at the boy, they see the blood of our shinobi on his hands."

Sasuke's blood boiled. "You don't mean to tell me, he was beat up by people of the Leaf?"

Kakashi nodded, and opened his mouth to say more, but at that very moment, Naruto groaned.

The two turned to look at him. Naruto's brows were furrowed in pain and he was sweating profusely. Sasuke reached over to feel the blonde's forehead, but pulled back immediately in pain. "Kakashi, he's burning up!" Kakashi knelt by the blonde boy, and had the same reaction upon feeling his forehead. "Get a cool cloth for his forehead. I'm going to analyze the syringe. You stay here and make sure he cools down." With that, Kakashi disappeared, leaving Sasuke to care for the groaning boy.

Sasuke rushed to the sink, soaking a towel in ice cold water. He knelt next to the moaning boy and carefully draped the towel over Naruto's forehead. Naruto's eyes flew open, but they were clouded with fever. "Naru-," Sasuke didn't even finish saying the boy's name before he flew off the couch, scrambling up against the wall. "Hey, Naruto?," asked Sasuke hesitantly, unsure what the boy was seeing in his fever delusions.

In his head, Sasuke cursed profusely. He needed Naruto to calm down, his fever was going to kill him if they weren't careful. The other boy slid to the floor, a tear escaping one eye. "What did I do to you? I'm not a demon, I'm a shinobi of the leaf, same as you..." Sasuke's eyes softened, "Dobe...," he whispered, "What did they do to you?" This time, he approached carefully, and, making sure no one was there to see him, he wrapped his arms gently around his teammate. "I'm not gonna hurt you, go to sleep, okay?" The boy relaxed, sinking into Sasuke's arms. "It's so hot; everything hurts...," Naruto whispered before falling back asleep.

Sasuke carried him back to the couch, adjusting the cool cloth before removing his orange jacket. He surveyed the boy's bruise covered arms, before getting up to replace the cloth. As he did so, he mulled over what Kakashi had said before.

The red chakra he had seen Naruto emit a few times before, it probably had something to do with the fox. Was that why everyone avoided him? All those times parents had pulled their kids away from him, was the fox the reason for his suffering? His blood boiled at the thought of young Naruto, walking through the village, demon brat whispered just loud enough for him to hear.


	2. Acceptance is the First Step

His blood boiled at the thought of young Naruto, walking through the village, demon brat whispered just loud enough for him to hear.  
\---  
Kakashi ran through the village, his eyes set on the building housing the Hokage's office. He burst through the door, where Lady Tsunade sat, signing documents. She looked up in surprise, "Kakashi? What's wrong?," she asked when she saw his furrowed brow.

"It's Naruto. Some of the villagers attacked him and we found this syringe next to him. His body is boiling, it's a miracle he's still alive with such a high fever."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at his message. She took the syringe and stared at the few drops of the concoction left in it. She let them drop into a slide, and pulled out her medical tools to begin analyzing.

A few minutes passed before she spoke again. "It's a green leaf hallucinatory drug. He should be alright, it'll pass in a day or so. Give him this for his fever, but otherwise, he'll have to ride it out. Be careful, other symptoms include an altered sense of time, and visual hallucinations." Kakashi took the pill bottle she gave him, thanked her, and disappeared in a poof. He arrived back at his apartment to find Sasuke switching cold cloths. "How's he doing?," Kakashi asked, still worried about his student.

"His fevers going down, but he's hallucinating. He thinks we're villagers trying to hurt him."

"I see," Kakashi answered sadly, before tossing a bottle to Sasuke.

"What's this?"

"Naruto should take two to help his fever go down. As much as I'd like you to stay, I have a mission tomorrow and need to prepare. Tsunade said he's not in any danger, it's a mild hallucinatory drug. As long as you keep an eye on him, he'll be fine."

To Kakashi's surprise, Sasuke made no complaints about caring for his blonde teammate; he simply slung the boy onto his back and headed for the door.

"Allright, I guess I'll be going then.," he said, opening the door carefully.

"Don't let him die, okay?," Kakashi said, before gently closing the door.

"I won't.," Sasuke whispered, tightening his grip on the sleeping Naruto.

When Naruto woke up, he was wrapped comfortably in a set of blue sheets. He looked around, his mind hazy. "Naruto?," a voice spoke up somewhere in the room. He whipped his head around, looking for the person whose voice it belonged to. In the opposite corner of the room, he saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke? What's going on..."

"You passed out. Someone injected a hallucinatory drug into you."

"Damn... is that why I feel so crummy?"

"Probably. You slept all night, it's noon now."

Naruto jumped up in a flash, but immediately fell to the ground with a thump. Sasuke was up in a flash, kneeling by his friend's side.

"Are you alright?"

"Just...fine...," Naruto's eyes began to close, falling into the hands of Sasuke with a quiet groan.

"Naruto?!," Sasuke shook the boy. This wasn't supposed to happen, Kakashi never said anything about this? He'd never dealt with a sick person before, and he wasn't sure what to do. Sighing, he picked the boy up and laid him back down in bed. This was hard.

Sliding down beside the bed, he turned his head to stare at Naruto's hand, which had fallen from its place on a pillow. Before he could stop himself, Sasuke's hand reached out and gently wrapped around Narutos. His slender, pale fingers traced Naruto's tan scarred ones. His fingers found where Naruto had stabbed his hand to make his pledge during their very first big mission, as well as the scar Kabuto had given him. His hand stayed where it was, rubbing circles around his palm, but his eyes traveled up the blonde boy's arms. He traced every scar with his eyes, trying to remember the story behind each.

Naruto woke up slowly, blinking to adjust to the faint light of the room. He was faintly aware of something rubbing his hand. It felt... nice? His eyes widened as he realized that the one rubbing circles in his hand was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, his cold hearted teammate. He supposed he was still out of it, because he surprised even himself when he wrapped his fingers around the Uchiha's hand, holding it tight in his.

Sasuke froze in shock when he felt Naruto's hand wrap tightly around his. His mind was going a mile a minute as he stared at the tan fingers wrapped around his pale ones. What should he do? Was his teammate awake? Was he still sick? Did he know who's hand he was holding? He turned his head slowly, meeting a set of piercing blue eyes. Had they always looked so beautiful?

Time seemed to stop. In Naruto's eyes Sasuke saw everything and nothing. His room, the village, everything faded away except the two eyes he had somehow managed to fall in love with.

Naruto couldn't help but stare. He felt a little better about doing so when he realized Sasuke was staring as well. Sasuke's eyes seemed to go on forever, like the sky on a starless night. He'd never seen eyes as beautiful as Sasuke's, and he wished he could stare at them forever. When they finally broke eye contact, Naruto couldn't tell if hours had passed or only a few seconds. He did know one thing though, and that was that he was hopelessly in love with this stupid Uchiha.

"Sasuke?," he asked, still not letting go of the other boy's hand.

"Yeah?," Sasuke answered, his eyes not leaving their intertwined hands.

"I'm hungry."

Sasuke groaned, "Stupide dobe, you only think about food, don't you?"

The moment broke. Naruto threw the covers off with a huff. He withdrew his hand from Sasuke's, and turned to search for the kitchen. Stopping at the doorway, he turned to see Sasuke still sitting by the bed, looking slightly dazed still. "Temeeeeee, come on!," he whined, hungry after all that sleeping. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but got to his feet. He pushed Naruto out of the way to lead them to the kitchen.


	3. Gentle Touch

He pushed Naruto out of the way to lead them to the kitchen.

They sat down with two bowls of ramen, which, despite his constant complaints, Sasuke had made for the two of them. Naruto, as usual, stuffed his face, while Sasuke watched him in slight annoyance. Slamming the bowl down, Naruto sighed happily. "Your ramen is almost as good as the old mans! I should get sick more often..."

Sasuke broke his chopsticks as he spoke, "I'm never making you ramen again dobe, so shut up and enjoy it."

Naruto smiled happily, and Sasuke put down his bowl to get Naruto some more.

The two boys sat in silence, Sasuke still replaying the image of their hands intertwined over and over in his mind as Naruto slurped his second bowl of noodles. Despite how much he wanted to deny it, Sasuke had quite enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's leathery hand in his. But, did Naruto like it? Had he even realized he was doing it? Most importantly, would Naruto ever do it again?

Though he felt back to his old self after his fifth bowl of ramen, Naruto felt no urge to leave the Uchiha residence. In fact, the only thing he wanted to do right now was sit with Sasuke. He didn't care what they did, but the comforting presence of his dark haired friend was exactly what he wanted right now. So, he did what any self-respecting person would do, and he pretended to faint.

Sasuke looked up just in time to see Naruto's head hit the ground with a thump. "Naruto!," he shouted, dropping his chopsticks and scrambling to his friend's side. He carefully picked up the other boy, and walked back to his room. Carefully placing Naruto on the bed, he pulled the covers back over him and sat down on the bed next to him. 

Something in his head told him he shouldn't sit next to sleeping boys, especially ones you may or may not be desperately and hopelessly in love with, but he ignored it. This time, his hands were drawn towards Naruto's golden hair. He combed his fingers through it, pulling gently at the ends. 

As he sat there, he wondered how he had ever hated the sleeping boy. Was it simply because everyone else had? Or maybe, he had been jealous of the boy's ever present smile, despite the conditions he lived in. Naruto was the same as him, no parents, no one was there to love him. Even so, Naruto had smiled and continued on, while the Uchiha had given up. His hands moved from Naruto's hair to his face, tracing his features gently. Sasuke groaned inwardly; when did he become such a softy?

It took everything Naruto had to keep his eyes closed while Sasuke played with his hair. He had never anything like the gentleness Sasuke was using, and he relished it. He wished Sasuke would do this when he was awake; then maybe he wouldn't have to pretend to faint all the time. 

When Sasuke's hands left his hair, Naruto almost cried. The sudden absence was like a slap in the face, and he had half a mind to open his eyes and put Sasuke's hands back in his hair himself. He was immensely glad he had kept them closed however, when Sasuke began to trace Naruto's face with his delicate hands. Naruto wondered briefly if this was what heaven was like. As he felt Sasuke's fingers trace his lips, he decided that he would like to feel Sasuke's lips as well. He wondered if Sasuke would mind much if he reached up to feel them now. Naruto restrained himself though, if only to feel the gentle touch of Sasuke's fingers a little while longer. 

Naruto blinked awake, his eyes adjusting to the dark room. He must have fallen asleep while Sasuke was tracing his face, he realized. Sasuke... where was he? Naruto almost shot out of bed when he realized whose arm was wrapped around his waist. If he told his past self he would one day wake up in the arms of Sasuke Uchiha himself, the old him would probably have had a heart attack. He turned to stare at Sasuke's sleeping face, carefully moving his arm to wrap around Sasuke. He pulled himself closer. He was sick, so he could indulge himself just this once, right? He nodded to himself, conveniently ignoring the fact that he had gotten over the side effects of the poison hours ago.

Sasuke awoke in the early hours of the morning, before even the sun was up. He felt... content. Blinking away the tired, his eyes focused on the sleeping face of Naruto. Wait, what? He shot up, scrambling to untangle his limbs from the blondes. He had fucked up. His mind raced. Had Naruto noticed? Had he just ruined their friendship? Unfortunately for Sasuke, his sudden movement had woken Naruto, and now the boy stared at Sasuke in confusion. "Sorry...," mumbled Sasuke, fear evident in his eyes. Naruto blinked, obviously confused. Maybe he was too tired to realize the implications of his actions, or maybe he just decided he didn't care. Sasuke had no idea what caused the blonde to reach over and press his lips to his own, but he didn't really care. In that moment, he felt more alive than ever. They seperated slowly, staring at each other with a sudden clarity. Naruto, seemingly unfazed, yet smiling softly, pulled Sasuke back down to rest his head on the pillow. Pulling the covers up over them once again, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and snuggled into his chest happily. "G'night.," the blonde mumbled, and the worry and uncertainty in Sasuke disappeared. They would deal with everything later. For now, Sasuke would enjoy the comfort of his best friend's arms


End file.
